ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Deca Vreedle (BKL)
Descendant of Octagon Vreedle, and daughter of Hexagon Vreedle, and ultimately the reluctance heiress of the Vreedle crime family. She has no interest in the "family business" and would rather spend her time with her friends (Benjamin, Sunny, and Aron). Appearance Spitting image of Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle, except for her black hair, black shirt and red shorts. And she also has very voluptuous figure. Wears red lipstick. Background She is considered the black sheep of the family, wanting no interest in organized crime. She feels constantly smothered by her parents constant protective nature. She is socially awkward due to her father intimidating any one coming near her. While keeping up a constant pristine image for her father, she has manage to keep a secret part of her life. She secretly operates as a criminal. Personality She is socially awkward due to her father intimidating any one coming near her. She attempts to contrast this by going against what her family wants. She is a thrill seeker, indulging a life of thrill and danger in Undertown. Although has somewhat a romantic relationship with Aron, but cannot pursue it in open, due to her father. As result they have a secret friendship and frequently communicate through text. She treats her friend and fellow street criminal, Rama almost like a sister. She and Sunny are very protective of her showing much anger at Paul's abuse of her. She and the group returned severe retaliation towards him. Powers and Abilities Her self defense and combat skills are amateur compared to the group's. She is capable of using a pocket knife and stun gun with great skill and precision. After Benjamin taught her some martial arts, she became showing novice skills in Revonnah Kai, an alien martial art that has become popular on Earth since aliens became incorporate with Earth's public. Biography She is considered the black sheep of the family, wanting no interest in organized crime. She feels constantly smothered by her parents constant protective nature. She is socially awkward due to her father intimidating any one coming near her. While keeping up a constant pristine image for her father, she has manage to keep a secret part of her life. She secretly operates as a criminal, Indulges in a life of thrills and danger in under town. Although has somewhat a romantic relationship with Aron, but cannot pursue it in open. Their friendship has stayed in secret because of such. To keep her hobby a secret, she acts as a mole for both the group and other criminal groups in Undertown, but mostly for the group. She is the only member of the Vreedle not in prison due to her lack of involvement in the Vreedle/ incursion takeover attempt. It is revealed as a child, she would be abused and harmed by her mother, Para gram Vreedle , while her father would let it happen. Because of this, sources Deca's personality. Also her mothers taunting words, have caused her to be self-conscious of her appearance, practically revolving around attractiveness. During the incursion/Vreedle takeover, she along with the others, was captured by her mother and tortured once more, in front of the others. After they escaped, she and the others helped the plumbers overthrow her family and the incursions. Has become an extra member of the group due to her relationships with Aron and Sunny Appearances Unknown yet Trivia • Compared to most characters she seems to invoke the most fan service. •Her and Aron's relationship is a inverted homage to Argit and the Vreedle brothers. • When questioned on how she maintains her voluptuous figure, she replies with "You'd be surprise what miracles are done by wearing a taydenite bra." Category:Characters Category:Females [[]] Category:Vreedles Category:Benjamin Levin Category:Female Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heroes